


Bruised, Not Broken

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Life, Love, Everything [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/19751.html">Word of the Day</a>, reconcile, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised, Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

After Danny’s breakdown, Steve holds him tightly and reassures him that they will get through this. That they will be able to overcome this like they have every other misunderstanding and fight. That just because they’re bruised, doesn’t mean they’re broken. They just need to take some time to repair their relationship, to reconcile.

Steve knows this won't be easy. That he will have to share his feelings and thoughts along with Danny. It's worth it though. It's worth it to have and keep Danny by his side as partner, best friend and lover. So Steve will face his own demons along with Danny and they will come out of this ordeal stronger, if a little battered and dented.


End file.
